The following type of detached cell retrieval apparatus is known from Patent Reference #1. With this detached cell retrieval apparatus, after having added trypsin solution into a culture container, the detached cells are retrieved at the time point that a time period has elapsed that has been determined in advance as being the time period for trypsin processing.    Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-235541.